


Never have I ever

by windstar127



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstar127/pseuds/windstar127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting things get revealed during a drinking game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have I ever

"Never have I ever..."

***  
"...kissed a person in public to make someone who was watching jealous," Kiriyan grinned triumphantly at Asako.

Asako resisted the urge to groan as she picked up her glass. How had she gotten talked into playing a drinking game with this crowd? Hadn't she learned by now that the combination of Kiriyan with a "great idea" and alcohol usually ended in embarrassing situations? This time the great idea was a little game called 'Never have I ever...' where each player must state something that they had never done, and everyone who had done it had to take a drink. By Kiriyan's rules, that drink had to be "not just a sip." The statements had started out fairly innocuous, but rapidly degenerated into rather juicy gossip. She'd learned more about various people and relationships than she ever wanted to know. By now, they'd been playing for at least two hours, and had gone through a respectable amount of beer. Given the alcohol tolerance of the average Asian female, it wasn't very surprising that most of the room was at the very least tipsy. Some, like the aforementioned Kiriyan, were flat out drunk. In fact, the only person in the room who could be considered still sober was Osa, who was either a very good liar, or really hadn't done anything. All things considered, she guessed the former rather than the latter.

Asako tried to discreetly take a sip of her beer, but Kiriyan watched her like a hawk. "AHA. I knew it, Asako. Who was it?"

"None of your damn business." Asako most certainly was not drunk enough to let that little story slip. She was only on her second beer of the night, and barely getting a buzz from the drinks. Nothing short of a gun to her head was going to get her to provide any more gossip tonight.

"Well, I already knew who you had kissed. Who were you trying to make jealous?" Kiriyan laughed. "Come on, Asako, tell." Damn Kiriyan, Asako cursed silently. Had that woman no sense of discretion? Or decency? The one person she didn't want to tell was sitting right there, looking at her with an odd sort of gaze, an almost knowing look in dark chocolate eyes. Asako ducked her head to avoid meeting those piercing eyes. All night, she'd sat there, trying to not to look at her former troupe mate, and trying not to think about how hard it had been to leave.

"No. That's still none of your business," she managed to get out through clenched teeth. "Go pick on someone else for a change. Isn't it Yumiko's turn now?"

"Oh Asako, you're being no fun whatsoever," Kiriyan pouted, before turning her attention to the next victim of the game.

Asako breathed a sigh of relief as the game went on. Her secret was still safe. She waited until the next lull in the game before she made a discreet exit, hoping to avoid any more little incidents.

***  
Much later, Asako sprawled over the covers of her bed, completely relaxed and lost in the world of her book. The doorbell rang, jerking her out of her daydreams. "Asako, are you alright?" a familiar voice called out. She tumbled out of bed, and quickly pulled on a loose robe as she headed to open the door.

"Masa-chan, it's rather late, isn't it?" Asako sputtered as she saw who was at the door. "I really wasn't expecting any company..."

"Well, you left the party in a hurry, and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well, come in, please, it's cold out," Asako held the door open. "I'm sorry the place is a mess."

"Isn't everybody's this time of year?" Osa grinned as she entered. "It's nice to actually talk to you again. I haven't seen much of you lately."

Asako nodded. That had been the hardest part about transferring: leaving her closest friend behind. "I'll go make some tea. So, what happened after I left?" Asako turned to go to the kitchen.

"Tea sounds lovely. As for what happened, about what you'd expect: embarrassing questions, and even more embarrassing answers," Osa lounged on the couch and tossed back tousled auburn hair. "And some people are not going to wake up happy."

Asako snickered, "So I take it my nibante is going to be very glad we have the day off tomorrow?" Osa nodded. They chatted of inconsequential things as the tea brewed, of their current shows and lessons, and of the other women in their troupes. Soon, they were both sitting on the couch, talking of old times and sipping tea.

Asako leaned back into the pillows and watched Osa cradle the mug of tea in her long elegant hands. It had been far too long since they had spent time together like this. She sighed, and wondered what might have happened had things turned out differently.

Osa carefully set the tea down on the table, and turned to look at Asako. "So...who was it?" she asked, with an evil gleam in those dark chocolate eyes.

"Huh?" Asako sat up, startled.

"Who did you kiss, and who were you trying to make jealous?" The gleam grew bolder.

"...None of your business, Masa-chan," Asako felt a blush creep up her face.

"Oh really?" Osa smirked.

"... ... Yes, really," Asako turned her head, realizing that her face was turning crimson at an alarming speed.

"So this has absolutely nothing to do with the time you kissed Saeko?" That devilish smirk widened just a bit, causing Asako's heart to pound. Damn, she thought to herself, she wasn't supposed to know about that.

"That was an accident," Asako muttered into the pillows.

"Uh huh. If I recall correctly, you practically pounced on her in that scene," Osa leaned in, closing the distance between them.

"...did not..." Asako tried to deny.

"It certainly looked that way from where I was sitting, Asako," the normally light voice lowered into a rich purr.

"Well, I didn't mean to," Asako managed to get out past the butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt this nervous since her music school exams.

"So," the purring continued, "you didn't want to kiss her?"

"...No...not really...it was an accident..." Asako felt her blush deepen as she tried to bury her face in the pillows.

"Asako," a hand touched her shoulder, and she froze. "Did you think I woudn't notice?" In a split second, she was pinned to the couch and Asako bit back a soft moan as she felt Osa's weight press down on her. "If that kiss was to make me jealous, it worked."

"Asako," Osa growled softly in her ear, "who did you want to kiss?" Her eyes widened, and Asako squirmed, trying to avoid meeting that dark intent gaze.  
"Look at me, Asako," Osa demanded. "Look at me, and tell me who you want to kiss."

Asako closed her eyes briefly before turning her head slightly to meet Osa's eyes. In those rich chocolate eyes, she saw flames of raw desire, and herself reflected in them. "...You, Masa-chan..." Asako breathed huskily. "I want to kiss you..."

And then she was cut off as Osa leaned down to kiss her. Asako parted her lips slightly, and moaned into the kiss, a kiss which easily led to other things that night.

***

In the morning, Asako woke first, and smiled to herself. She stretched like a cat, and practically purred. The woman next to her stirred, and gave her a warm sleepy smile. "You're enjoying yourself, love," Osa murmured as she pulled Asako closer. Asako relaxed, and snuggled next to her friend, her lover, with a content sigh. Last night had been more than she had imagined. She wondered briefly if she should consider thanking Kiriyan for asking that particular question before she lost track of everything as Osa kissed her again.


End file.
